


For the first time

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: First time those three little words were spoken





	For the first time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!  
Flufftown welcomes you! I was watching Grey’s Anatomy and I may have gotten a little addicted to it (no shame in this house), that’s how that fic happened.  
Enjoy! <3

It was really difficult for him to describe the way he felt around Clarissa Herondale. The intensity of his emotions was unlike anything he has ever felt before. When he first met her, he knew she was different. She was trouble, seemed unfazed by his cold demeanor, untouched by his insults. Not many people had the courage to come up to him and talk to him, actually talk to him, instead of throwing themselves at his feet, trying to get on his good side. Her ability to recognize what was needed to get his patient to take her meds impressed and stunned him, intriguing him, drawing him to her.

From the moment they connected over the drink at the bar, he was fighting his growing feelings. He was so used to being alone, that the idea of having her by his side both excited and terrified him. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to interact with her every day, when he saw her every night in his dreams?

Miami was his breaking point. He knew that all that could come from this was trouble, but he needed her, she was the only one he could trust with this, he didn’t have a choice. He promised himself he wouldn’t do anything irrational. And yet, he broke that promise. He let her kiss him. He let himself wrap his arms around her. He let her push him up against the railing, let his hands wander her body, push her closer to him. And it took all he had to restrain himself from having her that night. He saw his opportunity when she led him back towards their shared room, leaving him by the door. he grabbed onto it and refused to let go, no matter how loud his mind was screaming for her, how his muscles were dying to reach for her again, addicted with just one taste, just one touch.

After that, his efforts to keep her at distance were even more straining and exhausting. He knew what she tasted like, felt like underneath his hands, he knew what he was restraining himself from. And it hurt, both his body and soul. All his hard work was also pointless. Because no matter how much he tried to stay away, she would always somehow find a way to get closer to him. Pushing him into the supply closet to avoid them getting caught, touching his arm and demanding his honesty about them. Letting him comfort her when she needed him. Him letting her kiss him in the opera booth. Him kissing her back, his need for her too much to handle. Holding his hand as they said goodbye to Teresa. Kissing him in front of the hospital. Looking at him with those gorgeous eyes of hers as he resigned, begging him to stay, confessing that she needs him. Now that he was thinking about it, they really have been through a lot together.

And then, when all the veils and curtains of insecurities and doubts fell to the ground, leaving them exposed, bare, and vulnerable, they both gave in. What followed was the best night of his life, the sight of her naked body, right there in front of him, imprinted into his mind. Her moans ringing in his ears when he was alone, surrounded by complete silence. The feeling of her nails scraping the skin on his back, the tingling sensation of her fingers running through his hair. The intensity in her eyes as they stared at each other. The comfort and peacefulness he felt when he was holding her in his arms, stroking her hair.

She got cleared of her charges. She won everyone over, with a little of his help, but it was all her effect. It was the way she treated other people. The way she listened to them, talked to them. That was what differentiated her from so many other doctors he’s ever met. She was spectacular, with so much potential. She was… Claire.

That night they went home together again. He let himself have her again, for the last time. It was a bittersweet goodbye, one last time before everything would go back to the way it was before. It had to, no matter how hard that would be for both of them. He wanted to make the most of their time together, so he made sure that all he did was done with care and attention. Every touch, every glance, every kiss, every moan and groan, every breath and whisper.

“Is this okay?” she asked, when the afterglow of their passion began to subside. Her head was resting securely on his chest, her fingers tracing patterns on his skin.

“It’s perfect.” He whispered, kissing her forehead tenderly as he stroked her hair.

He was afraid to let her go after it was over. Knowing that when he did, she would never come back. All they had was that night.

And then, just like that, they went back to their routine of working together and desperately trying to ignore the storm of emotions, the flutter of their hearts every time they saw one another. That wasn’t easy, as Naveen made him her direct supervisor. Ethan was sure that the old man did that on purpose, but he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of being right, so he let him be. As a result, they spent most of their days together, working case after case, then doing the charts, getting coffee and lunch together. Countless hours in his office, hunched over his desk or laying on his couch, legs touching.

“So it appears that if we take all the necessary precautions, we might be able to save his brain and repair his eye- Claire?” they were in his office, comfortably leaning onto the back of the soft material of the couch. Her legs were laying on top of his, he had his hand on her calf, out of habit.

“Wh- what? I’m not sleeping, I’m not…” she didn’t manage to end the sentence, her head fell against the cushion next to her, sleep overtaking her once again. He reached over, brushing some of the hair that fell onto her forehead. Against his better judgement, he closed the file he was holding, picked her up into his arms to place her more comfortably on the couch, before moving onto the loveseat near her to not leave her alone.

To the people on the outside, everything was perfectly normal. Two coworkers, becoming friends over the amount of work they were doing together. While on the inside, they were slowly dying.

His resolve was strong, but apparently not as strong as he thought. One evening, his loneliness hit him especially hard. He wasn’t able to even stay in his own apartment, everywhere he turned he saw her. He left, went to take a walk, and was caught by rain. Water was running down his body, soaking his clothes and hair, cleaning and wiping away his doubts. He’s finally had enough. He wasn’t exactly sure how that happened, but every time he tried to go somewhere, his legs took him back to Claire’s apartment. No time like present.

She opened the door, sleep in her eyes, her hair down, her nightshirt reaching the middle of her thigh. After a second he realized that it was _his_ shirt that was hanging onto her body. Upon seeing him her eyes widened, a soft blush creeping onto her cheeks.

“Ethan? What are you doing here? Is everything okay? Oh my god, you are soaked! Where is your jacket?” she started mumbling, words falling from her mouth faster and faster. When she notices that he didn’t move, she stopped, concern on her features. “Ethan?”

He didn’t say anything, unable to her the words out of him. Instead, he threw himself at her, his arms circling her waist, his face burying itself in her neck. She hugged him, wet clothes and all, closing the door softly behind him, leading him towards the room he knew well. They spent the night in each other’s arms, and when the morning came, he told her everything.

“I want you. I don’t care about what other people think. I am tired of trying to control myself every time I see you. My heart wants to jump out of my chest, my eyes follow your every move, my mind is focused only on you. I want you, only you, Claire.”

“Ethan… I want you too.” She smiled softly, tracing the line of his jaw with her fingers before grabbing his chin and pulling him in for a kiss. They got lost in it, a dream finally coming true, and it would have been a perfect morning.

“Claire, Sienna is wondering if you’d like some orange ju- oh, sorry!” Elijah opened the door, without looking up, unaware of the other doctor inside. Only when he saw the face of the attending did he stop talking, apologizing quickly.

“Yes, Elijah, that would be perfect. Ethan?” she turned towards him, searching for an answer. He could only nod, which gave the resident by the door all the information that he needed, apologizing for barging in the way he did and leaving them alone.

From that point on, they were much more comfortable around each other at work, not everyone knew about it, but it was impossible to omit the way his eyes followed her around the room, without the restrain that once was in there. Weeks turned into months, it was easier and easier for both of them to adjust to the professional and personal aspects of their relationship. They were nailing it.

Ethan found himself with a patient in one of the rooms, five months into his relationship with Claire. The man on the bed was unconscious, an open wound on his stomach that needed suturing. That was what he was doing when she found him, hunched over the midsection of the man in his thirties.

“Hi…” she said quietly to not startle him. He smiled at the sound of her voice, nodding his head softly.

“Hi. Isn’t your shift over? What are you doing here?” his focus was on the patient, but he could see the way she was leaning over him to get a better view.

“I came to check on you. It was a hectic day.”

“Can you wait for me? I’ll be done in an hour, then we can go home, I’ll cook you dinner. How does that sound?” he had no way of seeing her, but he did feel it when she leaned over his shoulder, her lips by his ear.

“I love you.” she whispered, her voice small and a little insecure. She waited a beat before continuing. “So yes, I’ll wait. Just… take your time.” She kissed his hair delicately and went to change into her regular clothes.

Meanwhile, Ethan was pretty sure he was having a heart attack. He imagined her saying it countless of times, but never had the courage to dream that she would. And now that she did, there was only one thing on his mind, one sentence, the most truthful thing he ever said.

_I love you too._


End file.
